


Valiant

by Rinkutsu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Expect 100000000000 references to random vocaloid songs, F/F, F/M, Fire, Len is alone, Miku is a princess here, Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, for now :eyes:, lesbeans, some will be very obvious, they will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: Future me will update this shit eventually, but Rinku is the focus in this royal knight AU
Relationships: Gumi/Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Rinku gud ship  
> This may seem like a shitpost but I swear it’s not,,,

_Rin started running. One scream rang out, and then multiple screams. She ran and ran, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. The heat of everything around her evaporated her tears almost immediately. Where was her brother? Their parents? She could see another blonde in the distance. It was Len, sobbing uncontrollably. He was alone. She hugged him._  
_He was real, she wished everything else wasn’t though. The rest of the day went by in a blur. They didn’t have anything but each other. Anyone else but each other. They were thrown into an orphanage. The town chief had originally wanted them split up but the twins refused. They had to be near each other. A few days had passed. There was a surprise guest. The king and princess had arrived in the town, to give their condolences in person._ _The king offered that Rin and Len would be able to join his army, have food, shelter, each other, and anything else. Who were they to say no? They agreed happily. They had no other choice._

Rin woke up with a start. She hated that dream. That nightmare. She still felt the anxiety she felt that day, even though they were much older now, they had everything they needed now. She turned over to look at the bed on the other side of the room. Len was still sleeping. She looked back up at the ceiling. She tried her best to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working this time, for some reason. She was still on edge. Rin decided to get up and get something to drink. She liked cold orange juice the most but warm orange juice was good for situations such as this. She poured it into a small cup and held it over the temporary fire. She heard footsteps, she didn’t know who it was but they felt off. She silently moved to grab her dagger. Grabbing her sword would be too noticeable. She heard the footsteps growing closer. When they were right upon her, she turned around and held the knife at the person’s throat. Upon seeing who it was her eyes widened and she quickly stepped back and bowed repeatedly.

“Princess, I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t entirely sure who you were at first and my instincts-“

”Rin,” The Princess gently touched Rin’s hand, and continued, “My Father tells me I don’t need any practice, that a princess shouldn’t have to worry but,” Miku’s eyes were starting to tear up. Rin quickly wiped them away.

”You want me to teach you another self defense trick?”  
  
“Yes” Miku’s voice came out barely a whisper. It wasn’t the same cheerful girl who had felt pity towards Rin when they first met. She was more tired now, more responsible now. Rin smiled at her. She told her to meet her at the garden clearings after the routine royal meetings were done. Miku nodded and went back to her room, hoping to get a few more hours of rest before the meetings. Rin had to go to sleep too, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. She walked back to room feeling shame for pointing a dagger at her princess’ throat. Len stirred once Rin entered their room. 

“You took awfully long just getting orange juice” Rin had forgotten she was holding it, it wasn’t warm anymore. She didn’t care too much. 

“It’s nothing-“

”Was it about Miku again?” Damn, her brother knew how to read her mind clear as day.   
  
“Yeah, she’s worried about future meetings and wanted to learn more self defense moves”

”More? I thought the King banned her from that stuff to begin with” Rin hadn’t been thinking straight since the dream earlier.

”Just forget about it!” Rin chugged her cold orange juice and threw herself onto her bed. She wasn’t really mad at her brother, she was mad at herself, for everything. If she had been paying attention back then, maybe their parents would’ve survived. She was the older sibling. She couldn’t even protect Miku right! Miku and Len were the reason she was still alive. She owed them protection at least. And yet...she just couldn’t. Len asked her if she was all right, and Rin nodded slightly. _‘I’m not, but I don’t want to worry you right now, just let me sleep already’_ Without Rin really saying anything, Len seemed to understand and left her alone for the rest of the night. 


End file.
